black picket fences
by lilcrazyrabbit
Summary: McGee can't take it any more Rule 12 is killing him. Will he leave to have a chance with Abby?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own NCIS grrr

**(Grey scene) *Gibbs holding a letter starring after McGee as he walks to the elevator with his bad and gear in a box***

McGee watched as Gibbs explained to the people in the conference room why a young naval officer was dead. He took his own life by walking in front of a landing jet on the aircraft carrier he was assigned to, he never stood a chance.

McGee watched the face of a young girl from his home town as Gibbs read the letter he left for them all. So they would understand. He loved her with everything in him but for her it was casual, fun and just something to do and the words that hurt like razor blades to his every soul, just good friends. He watched as her heart broke and she explained she was scared to love him because he was sweet kind gentle fun everything she wanted but she wasn't ready for that. McGee stood silently watching this case and hit closer to home then his team knew.

Abby, Abigail Sciuto His own unrequited love. He understood what drove the young man to end it all. No matter what tour of duty he went on, no matter how far the Navy sent him he just couldn't escape his love for her. The string of other guys, the calls, the hook ups, the hope and broken circle his heart had endured. Timothy McGee understood it all too well.

Standing in that room watching the family, friends and that girl who now knew that she loved him more then as Abby put it puppies grieve, Timothy McGee made up his mind.

After the formal words of condolence were said and the family left, the others got to work on the task of writing the reports. After Tim had finished his report, He opened another word document and typed his own letter. Hitting print and giving no outward sign of what was to come McGee took the piece of printed paper from the printer, placed the report in the Manilla folder and the letter on top and placed it upside down on his desk. He looked at his team as they worked, Tony typing chopsticks style Tim still didn't know who anyone in law enforcement couldn't touch type. Ziva sat typing her sharp focus on her work. He had left Gibbs till last. The man had taught Tim more about life trust and honour then anyone else. Tim looked up to Gibbs, the works Good Job now meant a lot to Tim and a slap on the back of the head taught he so much more then even he realised till now. Careful to give nothing away Tim picked up the office moving box from under his desk and placed his things in it.

Throwing his bag on one shoulder and lifting the box under one arm, Timothy McGee stood grab the file, turning it over so the letter was plainly visible. He move to stand in front of Gibbs and waited for the older agent to notice him.

"Want something McGee" Gibbs said a slight edge to his voice.

"M my report Gibbs." Was all McGee said as he handed the report to his mentor and if Tony knew he would be teased for the rest of his life, his Hero.

Gibbs looked at the young man who had impressed him so much since joining his team turn box under his arm and walk away. Gibbs looked down picking up the letter then looked up as Timothy McGee walked out of the bull pen for the last time.

Tony and Ziva both look up shocked as McGee walks past with a box under his arm.

"Hey Probie, what ya doing?" Tony Calls.

"Tim?" Ziva asks unsure of what is going on.

He ignores them he knows his resolve will weaken if he tries to explain. Anyway its all in the letter. Gibbs says nothing but sits down to read the last words of Timothy McGee to NCIS.

Gibbs hears the words in Tim's own voice in his head.

Dear Gibbs,

I can't take it anymore. I love Abby, More the life breath or my own existence. She said she didn't want the same things that it wouldn't work and also rule 12 came up when she ended it between us. Well I have changed. I don't want a wedding a picked fence or anything other then to wake up with her in my arms every morning. The last hurdle is Rule 12. So Boss unless you would give me permission to break it, I have to leave NCIS. I have to leave the team.

Gibbs I have to try. If there is any possibly that she might have me in her heart, her life. I have to take that chance. I don't want to leave the team Boss but my heart can't take another moment for this torment.

I hope you understand.

Timothy McGee aka Probie.

Gibbs read it twice then looked up at the tow confused and worried faces for Tony and Ziva. Gibbs then did something out of character he laughed, he laugh so hard he almost cried as he handed the letter to the others to read. Finally he thought to him self.

The two of them read it together then looked at Gibbs as the man struggled with his phone.

"need help boss?" Tony asked

"ya think ?" was all Gibbs said handing it to tony.

"send a message to McGee that says "permission granted probie.""

Tony looked at his Boss then at Ziva and smiled as he hit send.

**(Grey scene) *Abby collapses on the floor sobbing ***

Down in the Lab the music was at it usual level as McGee placed the box on the floor just inside the door. Abby stood in front of her computer dancing on the spot as she started the shutdown. McGee felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and quickly pulled it out and read the message on the screen then he shoved it back in his pocket he walked in the Lab.

"Abby!" McGee called out as he approached her.

"McGee! Isn't the case over?" Abby asked as she kindly turn the music down so they wouldn't be shouting at each other.

"t t that's not why I'm here." He said getting nervous he closed his eyes and dropped his head. Questions whizz through his head what if she doesn't love me at all what if what if….

"Then why are you down here Timmy?" she stood rocking on her boot.

"I'm leaving." He said, shotting a quick glance at the box of his stuff.

Tim looked in her eyes, clear and honest started to glisten with tears. He looked at the sweet innocent smile start to fade. Then acted on instinct, He pulled her body close to his and kissed her with all the passion and love he felt for her.

Shocked she closed her eyes and didn't move. She couldn't think but also She couldn't stop thinking Timothy McGee was kissing her in a way the should be illegal it was illegal Rule 12 rule 12 rule wait Tim was leaving NCIS. Rule 12 didn't matter now.

Tim broke of the kiss and mumbled an apology and walked out the lab for the last time.

Abby's heart took over and she suddenly realised something she had tried to deny so many times. She was in love with Timothy McGee. Her geek with a Gun, Her best friend she wanted him, to wake up beside him, black picket fence and all.

Abby opened her eyes and looked around Timothy and the box was gone. Abby drops to the floor of her Lab and sobs.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone. Well I am overwhelmed by all the alerts and reviews!! Thank you so much!! I must warn you all. I can only write when my 2 lil ones are napping and my lil man (19 month old) is getting 4-6 teeth at once. sooo if you dont hear from me for a while you know why.

Anyways....I dont own them grrr

* * *

**(Grey scene) *McGee closes the door to his apartment slides to the floor leaning his head back tears stain his face. **

Timothy McGee had half run careful not to drop the box while finding his keys after kissing Abby. God I kissed her why do I rub salt into my own wounds he thought bitterly. Tim opened the car placed his stuff inside and quickly got into the driver's seat. Escape. The word rang though his head so loudly that he didn't even see Tony stand in the middle of the drive as he pulled away from NCIS one last time.

He left. Probie actually seriously left. Tony stood shocked in the middle of the drive of NCIS starring after Tim's long gone car. He had been given permission to break Rule 12 but he still left. A loud Beep from behind him finally got him of the road and walking back into NCIS which suddenly seemed to turn grey like his old movies.

Gibbs sat watching. Tony had eventually gone looking for Tim when Tim hadn't come to tell him how things went with Abs. Ziva worked, played with her knives but after Tony had gone looking for Tim Gibbs watched her sneak off to the Lab. Gibbs famous Gut suddenly went into parental overdrive. Abby. She was the one person who brings out the reaction in him other then children. Gibbs is moving before he even realises.

Ziva walks slowly to the Lab, Something is not right. She has seen the chemistry between her two friends and not the sort in the bottles Abby uses for work.

"Abby" Ziva calls out in the dark silent Lab. The Mossad officer suddenly feels nervous.

"Abby?" She clears the Lab as if it were a scene not sure what she is about to find.

"Ziva?" Gibbs says quietly into Ziva's ear causing her to jump and react instinctively.

"Gibbs, don't do that to me." Ziva states stepping down and noticing how easily Gibbs blocked her.

"Where is Abby?" a protective edge slips into his voice.

"I don't know. I just came looking for her." She state methodically.

"Abby?" they both call out into the darkness.

Ziva and Gibbs both turn and breathe a sigh of relief to the single sob and fart announce her location. Abby is sitting in her ballistics' Lab on the floor her iPod headphones in her ears the music blaring, Bert the hippo clutched to her like a life jacket keeping her from drowning. Black lines show the path of her tears.

Timothy drives home in silence. Music hurts silence hurts everything in him hurts. She didn't move, his mind analysing the last moments of him and Abby, She just stood there. He walks into his apartment building and climbs the stairs, opens the door, walks in turns off his mobile and put down his bag and the box. As if on autopilot he picks up the remote for his stereo and hits play and he walks to close the door. The lyrics hit his already shattered heart.

I_ can see you standing in the pouring rain  
Waiting for changes to carry you away  
I can see the light fall from your eyes  
As we get lost in the tears of this goodbye  
But you can't go farther  
Than my heart can go  
Cause I'll still be loving you  
Through the sadness and the madness here  
And I'll always be with you  
In the distance  
That has taken you  
From me_

_I can hear you laugh  
When I close my eyes  
I can picture your face  
And the strength inside your smile  
I can see the words  
Dance across your lips  
I'll remember forever  
Something more than this_

(**_Plumb Taken lyrics)_**

As the words rip through him with their truth, Tim realised no matter how far he tried to run, he would also be in love his dark princess. Tim closed the door and turned sliding down till he was sitting on the floor, head leaning again the door and tears streaming down his cheeks. He couldn't out run her.

**(Grey scene) *Abby holds a small box.***

Tony is sitting at his desk looking towards Timothy's desk looking uncharacteristically lost for words. Ziva and Gibbs are both crowding around a distraught Abigail. Ducky watches and hopes he doesn't have to see his young friend on one of his beds down stairs.

"Jethro?" Ducky says sound less concerned then he feels.

"Ducky have you seen Tim?" Gibbs asks carefully.

"No, Jethro, should I go and wait for him?" He asks carefully as Gibbs.

"No, no Duck he left NCIS." Gibbs states grimly.

"Well I should think so the case is over and I, Jethro what do you mean left." Ducky asks quickly hoping it's not what he is thinking. Timothy wouldn't quit he tells himself. Jethro looks at his old friend and waits knowing it will dawn on the older man in a moment. Gibbs sees it in Ducky's face as the full ramifications of the words hits home.

"I'll take Abigail, Jethro" Doctor Mallard says quietly.

As Doctor Mallard pulls Abby off the Chair and to himself, Jethro whispers "she realised.'

Tim sits by his door unable to move. He had turned off the music but if he opens his eyes memories of his life with Abby slice him again and again.

"Well McGee", Tim says to himself, "The application isn't as easy as you thought is it."

Tim is glad he agreed to send Jethro to his parents for the week. One look at the furry face and he would want to go crawling back to NCIS, to Abby.

The three field agents sit at the desks all to stunned to Leave.

"Tim should have gotten the text." Tony exclaims not able to hold it in. "I mean he is McGeek."

Ziva looks from Gibbs to Tony and back before commenting. "It is strange for McGee not to reply."

Gibbs just stands knowing he needs to think, it doesn't add up. He needs Coffee. "I'm going for Coffee." He says walking toward the elevator.

Ducky sits Abigail on a chair in conference room and takes one across from her. Doctor Mallard looks at the small shaky frame of his adopted grandchild of sorts.

"Abigail?" Ducky says full of affection for the young Goth.

"I love Him Ducky. Why didn't I tell him?" Abby sniffles.

"Then why don't you my dear?" Ducky says taking the young lady's hand.

Abby sits up suddenly and looks straight at ducky.

"What was that Duck man?" Abby asks suddenly feeling more together then she has in the hours since Tim left.

"Abby, why don't you tell him?" Ducky says simply.

Abby is suddenly up and moving, quickly kissing Ducky's cheek with a thankyou, and She is out the door. Gibbs walks out of the elevator, coffee in hand, and is almost knocked over by a cheery Goth.

"Abby?" Gibbs as questioning what happened on his short coffee break.

"Sorry Silver hair fox I got to go do something. I'll explain later" She bubbled as the elevator doors close.

"What happened?" Gibbs says loudly as he walks back to his desk. The other agents looking at him as lost as he is.

"She is off to tell Agent McGee how she feels." Ducky states happily.

Gibbs looks at ducky questioning what the man did.

"Jethro, before you ask. I simply asked why she didn't tell him now."

McGee slowly stands and walks to his room to exhausted to change or to care, he falls into bed, praying silently that he won't dream of Abigail Sciuto.

Abby runs into her Lab and grabs her bag, jacket and then pauses.

"Could I?" She asks herself.

Abby puts her bag and jacket back on the table and takes her key and opens the locked drawer in her deck. It's been there since she was given it. She remembers the history of it the reason she now is its keeper.

"Do I really want this?" she asks herself again as she runs a finger over the box.

Abby stares at the box again.

Making up her mind she locks the drawer and grabs her bag and jacket and runs to her car as she holds the small box.

* * *

Any ideas you have for this story let me know :D


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for taking so long between a unplanned hospital stay and teething and ill kids its taking along time since i could sit and type away.

anyways....

i dont own NCIS i'm just playing with someone else's toys.

**(Grey scene) *McGee Crying out in pain.***

McGee doesn't want to move doesn't want to breathe it all hurts him too much. He has moved to his room lying on the bed feeling ripped apart and Brocken so here Timothy lies.

McGee rolls over and picks up his mobile and answers the message from Sarah about what he decided to do.

_Sis, I just quit NCIS, Kissed Abs and Left. Talk later. BB (big brother just so you readers know__)_

His phone beeps again and McGee grumbles as he rolls over wondering what Sarah would have to say about his actions today. Instead he reads the message from Gibbs and decides to reply before they all arrive at his door.

_I just got your message. Doesn't change anything She doesn't want me. Sorry Boss. _

Tim Sighs and stands up and takes a look around the apartment and pulling a packing box from the cupboard then starts packing for his new life away from NCIS and Abby.

Abbey doesn't know what to do and drives in circles for hours. She knows what she want that's easy, she can even put it into a word. Timothy. Yet actually what should she say or do? Sighing Abby drives past Tim's apartment building for the fourth time. Normally if they were hooking up for a night of fun or hanging out it would be easy. This wasn't the same how do you tell someone you love them more then puppies and that you want to accept a proposal that was asked years ago? As the light of the new day broke, Abby headed home to put her plan in action. The dress Tim loved her in and their private meeting place. Abby smiled finally she had worked out what to do.

Tim picked up the phone and called the removalists booking them for later that day. Tim looked around the placed he had called home for years as he fired up his computer.

Gibbs moved the plan along the wood of the frame of his boat. His face creased with thought. Tim's message had set of a train reaction in his gut something wasn't right. Jethro stood moving without thought feeling like a storm was building and he had to be ready to face it head on. Chuckling to him he thought of the two who feel asleep on the lounges up stairs. Tony talked about twister the movie then painfully tried to explain to Ziva what a twister was. They had both been drawn to his house neither knowing why. Gibbs' thoughts then moved to the two people not under his roof. A storm was coming and Gibbs would wait and pray he was wrong.

Tim sat at his computer Gaming and waiting for the removalist. When he heard a faint knock at the door, Stiffly McGee stood and walked to the door, if this is Sarah trying to talk me out of this so help me he thought to himself as he swung it open. Tim suddenly cries out in pain.

Abby pulled up jumping out of her car she ran up the stairs in the Monroe dress Tim loved her in, Black Pigtails and her black cherry lipstick all in place. She felt giddy as she ran up the stairs to tell Tim something that was years over due. As she turned the corner to his apartment the world slowed showing it all in high detail. Detail was Abby's life, forensics is detail but right now she would give anything to not have been trained to notice small things, like the blood pooling behind Tim's left shoulder or as she moved to his side the knife wound or the way he looked at peace and too still. Instinctively Abby grabbed her phone from her bag not caring that McGee blood was staining the white fabric as it pooled around her and Dialled no. 1 on her speed dial as the tears fell and her other hand applied pressure.

Gibbs heard his phone ring as a groggy pair walked down the stairs and towards him.

"Gibbs" was all that Gibbs

"Don't leave me please. please not now." The voice cried into the phone chilling Gibbs to the core as he looked at his agents.

"Abby where are you?" he asked knowing who he needed to know where. Tony and Ziva were instantly wide awake and waiting.

"McGee's, Timmy, Timmy please" was all the reply he got as he heard the phone hit the floor.

"Abby we're coming." Gibbs prayed she could hear him as he hung up and dialled emergency.

"Tony call Duckie and tell him to get to McGee's He is the closest to them at the moment." Gibbs barked as he grabbed his keys praying Tim would hold on as he gave the operator the information to send the EMT's McGee and what ever happened.

**(Grey scene) * McGee stares at a little velvet box ***


	4. Chapter 4

oohh i might finish this tonight :D aren't you lucky!! Im not im only borrowing NCIS

**(Grey scene) * McGee stares at a little velvet box ***

Ducky Arrives in time to watch McGee being lifted into the Ambulance and a blood soaked Abigail following him looking as if her resolve is faltering. Ducky takes his jacket and wraps it around the shaking frame and leads her to his car placing her gently in the passenger seat not saying a word follows the flashing lights as Abigail breaks.

Gibbs watch the lights fade and Sends the other agents to work finding the person responsible takes long she never left the building sitting the stair well knife still in hand. Poor Tim, he was just in the wrong place at wrong time and She had the wrong floor number for her ex.

Ducky helps Abby into the hospital listens to her as she cries and back to McGee's side as he comes out of surgery. Words fail him as he watches the normal strong and fearless Abigail fall a part as she Holds Timothy's hand, Ducky turns and goes to wait for Gibbs leaving them alone.

"Timmy please you can leave me" Abby whispers to McGee as she holds his hands in quiet desperation.

"Abby why are you here?" McGee croaks.

"McGee!" Abby cries throwing herself on McGee hugging the stuffing from him till his grasp reminds her why his in the bed with an IV.

"Abby! Owww! Again why are you here?" McGee says plainly.

"Timmy, Tim, I Umm." Abby stumbles over her words as Tim stairs at her.

"I love you." She finally says quietly.

"yeah, like puppies I know" McGee says turning his face from her.

Abby takes McGee's face in her hands and turns it back so he can see her eyes." No, Timmy no like puppies, not like puppies at all." Abby says softly praying he'll understand. Tim looks at her confused with his head tilted slightly. Abby reaches into her bag and feels the soft velvet that had once held her greatest fear.

"Ask me again Timmy." She says simply as she places the box in his hand and curls is fingers around it gently.

McGee stares at a little velvet box that held his great wish.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok NCIS not mine….Grandma and Grandad McGee are I thought it would be nice for Tim to have learnt about women from his grandpa. btw if you want me to write more in this story .... COMMENTS PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**(Grey scene) * Tony looks shocked at McGee and Gibbs Laughs***

The Nurse enters as the both stay quiet, Tim only talking to the nurse when he has to. She removes the IV and declares he is to be discharged but is only on light duties.

"Abby I don't know. I mean…" McGee's words fail as he looks into Abby's eyes and sees the hope and fear swimming in them. Tim looks at the books and remembers being a young boy talking to his grandfather. Hehehe cupcake reference! Kinda.

_*Flash Back to Little Timothy.*_

"_Tim, let me tell you something. You see your grandmother over there?"_

"_Yes" Tim says wondering what the older man going to tell him._

"_You won't understand now but believe this old man when I tell you a day will come when a Girl will steal your very breath, heart and soul with a look." He says smiling at the older woman as she tends her flowers with loving care._

"_what do you mean Grandad?" Tim says confused_

"_what I mean Timothy is that one day Ill ask me for a special ring to give a girl who makes your days full of sunshine and nights sweet." The old man says smiling at the young boy who is still looking lost._

"_Don't worry about it now just remember it for later, now how about we find the chocolate cake that grandma has inside?" He asks the boy with a cheeky grin._

Tim looks at Abby. The day he met her he finally understood his grandad's words. Abigail Sciuto had always had his heart, soul, breath, she was sunshine and his nights with her, well, he would never talk to his grandad about. Tim takes a long look at the velvet books and chooses to risk himself again one last time. Opening the book Tim slips the antique ring from its pillow where it has rested since his grandma past and he had gone to his grandad.

"Abby will you?" is all that Tim can say before Abby is kissing him and climbing onto him then suddenly she pulls back leaving Tim looking Confused.

"Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!" Abby says bouncing on the bed on top on McGee holding out her left hand.

Tim slowly slides his grandma's ring onto Abby's finger and feels whole for the first time in years.

Smiling into her eyes Tim pulls Abby back to himself and kisses her just as he had when he left NCIS but this time a smile is pulling at his lips as he wraps himself around her. Abby is losted in the passionate and wild kiss when she realises he has been holding back on her. All this time this wild passionate sexy man was in McGee and this is what it took to find it! Love! She pulled back and staired at this new MCGee as he smiled back at her.

"You have been holding out on me Timothy." She states.

"My grandfather told me many things. One was to save as much passion and heat for the one I will marry. He was a wise man." He said simply. "but something he never taught me." His lips brushing lightly against her web tattoo sending her body into shivers his hands moving painfully gentle over her before pull her back to himself and Kissing her in a way the left her mourn.

"MCGEE!" Tony voice rang out as he stairs at McGee and Abby. Tony's eye were so wide they would surely pop out of his head at any moment. He is joined by Ziva and Gibbs as the pair move quickly into a more appropriate position before the other join tony but both can't stop smiling.

"Gibbs. I'm getting married." Abby says looking at her silver hair fox.

Gibbs steely gaze pins McGee then softens" Congratulations both of you." Gibbs sees in them the same passion and love he shared with Shannon. God he misses her and Kelly.

"Abby may I see the ring" Ziva asks pushing the two men aside as Duckie follows her into the room.

"Congratulations young man" Ducky's says proudly, "And to you too, of course my dear. What is a most beautiful ring Abigail!" Ducky's says smiling.

"Abby it is beautiful, Congratulations." Ziva says smiling at her two friends.

Gibbs clears his throat. "I think McGee might like to leave the hospital. I'm sure he has better things to do." Gibbs smiles at Tim knowingly." But Tim you have tomorrow off as well as Abs then you better not be late to work. Do you hear me?" Gibbs says sternly as he can while smiling.

"Got it boss and thanks." is all Tim can say.

The other leave so Tim can Dress then Gibbs and Tony drives them to Abby's house as Tim's Bed is pulled apart ready to move. Ziva leaves with Ducky.

Abby and McGee say their good nights and wave them off as Gibbs pulls out Tony looks back to see McGee pulls Abby in his arms and kiss her in a way Tony is sure no geek should be able to do or what his hands are doing is illegal. Shocked Tony burst out "Shouldn't you go head Slap him for that Boss?" Gibbs Laughter fills the car.

* * *

So what should Happen should their be a bit of Tiva?? a wedding? a bub? or a little love Gibbs ways? tell me what you want. :D


End file.
